This invention relates to slicing machines with a circular blade used for slicing food products such as meats and vegetables with particular emphasis on high speed, hands free slicing applications.
Slicing machines of various designs with numerous cutting blade configurations are being used to prepare food products for cooking and/or serving. They all have been designed specifically to slice either meats or vegetables but not both efficiently. Some of these machines requires the assistance of an operator to help with the slicing action. Most of them are capable of slicing only one food product at a time thus limiting the machine's productivity. In many cases, the particular way in which a slicing machine slices into the food product can affect the cooking, handling and storage of the sliced food product.
Because of the diversity in shape, size and density of the many different food products, it would seem that more than one of these slicing machines will be required at any given time in order to meet the various slicing needs as they present them selves.